


Dusk and Dawn and Every Time in Between

by MonkeeBratz



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Non-Human Bella Swan, another not fic bc i watched twilight reviews and i want this to be here ig?, bc werewolf and vampire aus so here. you. go., but also never found?, i mean ig??, literally just a bunch of not-fics of my twilight ideas i'll never write, why is billy & bella not a tag but their ship is?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeeBratz/pseuds/MonkeeBratz
Summary: Various Twilight one shots bc I hate myself but sometimes. You just have to loop back to your old obsession.1) Turned at the age of 14, Bella now struggles with being a vampire. Thanks for that, James. But the town of Forks is there for their girl. Eventually. Its a learning curve for everybody really.2) Bella is a quarter Quileute. This doesn't matter, until it does. (Werewolf Bella really wants people to leave her be, she's TIRED)3) All our main cast BUT! WHEN FORKS WAS FIRST FOUNDED BC DRAMA!4) Bella becomes a vampire on a vacation in Italy, only for the Volturi decide to shove her off onto the Cullen's bc she's intent on being a vegetarian.
Relationships: Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Billy Black & Bella Swan, Cullen Family & Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, The Volturi (Twilight) & Bella Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Pre Teen Vampire Bella

**Author's Note:**

> So. I can't NOT think about this stuff? And I watched the Causmonaut reviews on the Twilight movies and yknow what I figured I might as well jot all this down while I've got Twilight on the brain. 
> 
> Also I haven't read these books or watched the movies in years so canon? I don't know her.

So. We all know James is a creep. He's just THAT GUY. So really, lets be honest. If he had found Bella while she was still living in Phoenix, just turned 14, he'd still want to play games with her. 

Kidnaps her, takes her out to the desert and lets her run. Try to hide. From him, from the sun, from the critters also trying to kill her. A wicked game of cat and mouse. And James, of course, doesn't give Bella the benefit of a quick and merciful death, oh no. He decides to turn her just before she dies. And then leaves her in agony to go gallivanting off on his next fun little game. Maybe he'll swing back and watch the chaos she causes in her wake. 

But this is BELLA we're talking about here. Bella wakes up, confused and hurting and unable to control herself as well as she'd really LIKE. But she figures it out. She HAS to. Practices as she runs, sparkly and screaming about it bc what? the fuck? What kind of monster SPARKLES?!

Makes it to Forks, shows up on her dads front porch, and its. Well, its a clusterfuck is what is is. Charlie is phoning it in, Bella is crying (as much as she CAN cry), she doesn't LOOK like herself anymore, and she's been missing for a week, how the hell did she get to Forks? Blah blah blah, police work, bullshitting what happened bc Charlie very QUICKLY realizes that Bella isn't human anymore, and he needs to adjust accordingly. She's still his daughter, after all. 

Billy doesn't show up until about a month later, wanted to check in. Just make sure they're all right. Its a lot to deal with, having a daughter kidnapped, brutalized, and dropped off on his doorstep. He just wants to make sure his friend is alright. That his friends daughter is alright. He's not in his wheelchair yet so he strolls on in and realizes. oh. Oho shit. well fuck. Yep. Your daughter is a cold one that's. Fucking fantastic. 

And sorry Billy, but you get the THIRD fucking degree, since you know what's going on. Or at least, have an idea. Charlie needs to know what's been going on. Bella's been surviving on strays and its taking a toll on her, please Billy, if you know ANYTHING at all? 

And Billy see's the girl who visited last summer, who'd sat at his wife's funeral and tried to be strong for Jake and Rebecca and Rachel. Little Bella. And he sits down in the living room and spills any and all secrets he can. 

The tribe is not thrilled but fuck them, he's technically Chief, he can make executive decisions like this, right?? Maybe. Fucking shit, this is not what he thought would happen. 

And cue Billy becoming a werewolf bc Bella being around but he handles it. He's okay with this. Dealing with his bloodsugar's a bitch but he can and WILL deal. He has to. 

Now Bella isn't allowed around the reservation but Billy and kiddos go over to the Swan house all the time and hang out. Seth's mom brings outdated blood bags when she can, but Bella mostly survives off of deer and fish. (Also listen the idea of the Fishing Fathers teaching Bella to hunt until she can manage on her own and then letting her do her thing? Peak cute. Much sweet.)

Bella doesn't go into town very often but as you can imagine, there are rumors galore. Charlie hates them all and nobody dares mention them around him but he's not stupid. He knows what they're saying. And if a couple of hid deputies get extra patrols around the most boring parts of town well that's tough, isn't it. 

The Cullens show up and Billy's like. Okay, we've done this song and dance with my niece, lets do this. Only hunting animals, no people, don't come onto tribe land, etc, etc, etc. And they're like. Uh. ParDON? All the panic bc Bella is, technically, still a child, and how will the Volturi deal with this? But Bella's extremely capable, and she WON'T be joining them as the local high school, she's been home schooled for years and years. But if they wanted to, y'know. Hang out, at night or on the weekends or something. She wouldn't mind. 

Bella and Cullen family bonding. Carlise is so sad she had to deal with this on her own, but super proud too? bc she became a vegetarian ALL ON HER OWN! LIKE HIM!! And Esme goes into immediate mom mode. Alice is trying to go for girl time and Jasper is just like. Having flashbacks and goes straight to a training montage bc JUST TO BE SURE MISS WE WANT YOU IN TIP TOP SHAPE, YOU'RE A GOOD LASS BUT YOU CAN NEVER BE TOO CAREFUL. Rosalie is SEETHING and ready to MURDER and Emmett just wants to wrestle. Edward has no idea what to do with this tiny child who's mind he cannot read. Constantly on edge but gradually softens. 

And sorry ya'll but no Edward/Bella. Only Soft Platonics. So no/minimal drama. Wolves all meet and greet with Cullens and Bella and Jake is like omg this is what's been going on? Damn Bells. But then they wrestle too bc WHY HELLO JAKE YOU ARE BABY WOLF LET ME PET AND SNUGGLE YOU'RE SO CUTE AAAAWWWW

Volturi MAYBE show up but Aro is just CHARMED by this young lady with such iron control. So very interesting. (Also she's already an adult in his mind? He's fucking ancient so he's just like. Not a child? therefore, adult. We're good. Still want to steal her and the rest of the special Cullen's tho.)


	2. Quarter Quileute Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never been able to get this idea out of my head? I think its mostly bc I legit thought Charlie and Billy were cousins. And they were NOT but that's what fanfic is FOR!
> 
> Also listen, Chief jokes everywhere. Please. For my LIFE!!

Okay. So. Billy Black and Charlie Swan being actual cousins. I went and looked at the Black family tree to see where this could possibly fit for _some_ believably? And Billy's got Aunt's so y'know what? One such Aunt married Charlie's dad, which makes Charlie and Billy cousins. Charlie marries Renee and have Bella, which make her and Jake second cousins or some nonsense but IT DOESN'T MATTER THEY ALL CALL EACH OTHER COUSIN

There's this real. Dissonance? Because Charlie at least looks part Quileute, and he passed on a lot of those traits to Bella but she's. Pale. She's washed out. She can't catch a tan to save her life. And it makes her stand out. But y'know, that's fine. She and Charlie don't live on the reservation, but they visit plenty and Bella knows her father's family history and loves to listen to legends and pays as much attention as she can but she never seems to quite... fit. 

And then, of course, there's the kids in town. And a quarter is still enough to make Bella 'other' enough that they pester her with questions and make weird comments about how they're ALSO part Quileute isn't that just? So NEAT? Bella?? BELLS??? Needless to say, Bella doesn't fit in with them either. Its not as bad in Phoenix bc nobody there knows and she doesn't tell, but boy. American History class sure is uncomfortable. Filling out paperwork? Also uncomfortable. She gets LOOKS. Hate that. 

Now I'm going to be honestly I am incredibly white. So while I think it would be really interesting to look more into the social bits of Bella being part Quileute, I don't think I should touch much more on the subject, honestly. But. You get the idea. 

And, honestly? This is just excuse for Bella to become a werewolf when she finally gets back to Forks. And the bullshitery that causes bc. Oh wow, look at that. Casual racism from the Cullens who are all 75+ years. _Shocking_. Bella might growl at them for it bc that's some bullshit, thanks get away from her now. 

Bella and the Cullens sit on opposite sides of the lunch room but always pair up in classes and they're all frenemies I'm SORRY I don't make the rules. 

Second verse, same as the first, with Bella being the first female werewolf instead of Leah, nobody knows why except guess those Black genes were awful strong for? Just the werewolf bit??? They don't know. Bella still has strong af control, and goes to high school with minimal issues but also isn't part of the Pack? They're all friends and hang out and wolf down food like they've never seen it before, but Bella can't seem to... connect. with them. mostly bc of the 'shield' thing but also bc Bella just isn't that close to them. She doesn't live on the reservation. She's her OWN pack, thanks. 

But that doesn't mean there aren't wolf cuddles, okay? ALL the wolf cuddles. 

When Jake finally turns, he joins HER pack and there's cuddles. Bc yes hello cousin, this is SOME nonsense but its OUR nonsense, how have you been? Gossip galore. 


	3. Forks Founding and Other Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I haven't been able to find this au anywhere else so? Like. Where they're all in different time periods, sure, but not? Specifically? Where everything goes on when the Cullens are originally IN Forks? 
> 
> So y'know what here. you. GO.

Forks, 1936. 

You have the Cullens. Carlise and Esme Cullen, happily married. Edward Mason, posing as Esme's younger brother. Rosalie and Emmett Hale as newly weds, with Rosalie posing as Carlise's younger sister. Alice and Jasper Whitlock ALSO as a married couple, friends with Edward, who's living with them in town. They recently joined and its a weird adjustment period for all of them. But they're still a family and they're great! Jasper and Emmett are struggling to control themselves and wondering just. Why they're doing this? But they're DOIN' IT!! Go them. 

And then you have the Swans! Charlie is still police chief/sheriff, does his thing. A remarkably fair man that tolerates no nonsense. Renee still lives in Forks with Charlie and Bella but she's not happy about it. Remember, this is the 30's. Divorce? Never heard of her. Unfortunately, at least. Its incredibly awkward and Bella hates it. Speaking of Bella, she's still herself! Works at the general store with Mike and such, hangs out with Jake, all that good stuff. 

And the Blacks! Can't forget them!! So, in this case, Ephraim Black is still Chief! But instead of just sisters, he's also got Billy as a brother, and Jake is his nephew. They're all involved in the drama of the Cullens showing up and causing havoc. So we have Ephraim, Levi Uley, Quil Ateara, Billy, Jake, Sam Uley (who in this case is bumped up to Levi's son instead of descendant), and Seth Clearwater. Because I love Seth so he's GOTTA! BE! HERE!

Now, Billy and Charlie are sill best buddies, go on hunting and fishing trips, all that good stuff. Jake and Bella are still friends, they hang out, and its great. 

There's the drama of Edward trying NOT to kill Bella, Jasper and Emmett trying to control themselves, and the Quileute's being like. no. NO. YOU STOP THAT. Its ridiculous and full of tension. And Bella's oblivious to all of it, trying to be friends with everyone and goes. Oh. Hey. Maybe lets NOT flirt with the strange man who refuses to acknowledge her oldest family friends and being. General weird. 

And honestly there's a lot you could lean into with this but really I'm just here to imagine the shenanigans and Bella being oblivious and historical clothing. And like. Drama. 


	4. Volturi Vampire Bella (For about a Month)

The summer before she moves to Forks, Bella, Renee, and her fiance, all go to Italy! As a sort of thank-you for moving to Forks so Renee and her fiance/husband can go on the road together and spend time together. 

Its all fun and games before they go to the Volturi's castle(? estate? fuck if i care to look it up but the place they live and give tours of so they can eat. you see where this is going). Bella's up in front of the group, actually interested in what the tour guide is telling them, so Aro, in a fit of dramatics, walks up to her and takes her hand and realizes... he can't hear a _thing_. Not! A thing! How very interesting!   
  


"I think I'm going to keep you, my bella." And he grins big and bright and Bella doesn't even get a moment to question him before he's sinking his teeth into her wrist. In her last moments of lucidity, she does realize what's going on. That people are dying. That her mother is dying. And while Aro has already moved onto someone else to feed from, she's been left alone. 

Fuck. 

Three days of agony later and Bella wakes up. She wakes up _angry_. Aro coos at her and is just so! Delighted! That he still can't her her, what an astonishing power! And Jane can't hurt her either, how novel! And they lead in a human for her and encourage her to feed, after all, she's a vampire now and its what they do-

"No." 

"... Pardon?" 

"I won't do it." Because Bella is Bella who is stubborn. Who refuses to kill this innocent woman just because she's hungry. She almost, almost caves when someone else starts feeding but she refuses. She won't do it. 

And it just goes on like this for almost a month until she snags herself stray pets and Aro finally concedes like. Well alright. Aren't you an interesting creature, my dear bella. And oh man she hates that he calls her that but she lets him because she's horribly, horribly outnumbered. 

But Aro decides to call up Carlisle. After all, its been so long since they've visited! He should bring the new additions to his coven, and Aro can show off his new oddity! Vegetarian, all by herself, without even knowing that Carlisle had thought it up first!! And the Cullens are nervous, so nervous, but they go, and Carlisle talks about the possible new addition, after all, she'll hardly want to stay with the Volturi if she's like them, right? 

Right. 

They get there and there's small talk about how they've all been and Bella just basically hides in a corner and. Edward is staring at her because he can't hear her thoughts either-! He's never been able to not hear someone's thoughts, its so strange, and he just sorta. Gravitates towards her. 

And Aro is just delighted because she was like that human too! So quaint, so sweet, isn't our Bella-? And she glares at him and huffs and Edward is just. Intrigued. 

And then Carlisle speaks to Bella about going back with them, to Forks-? And Bella's control slips, just a bit. Surprises everybody when she dashes forward and grabs at the front of his coat and asks "Forks? Forks, Washington?"

  
"Well, I- yes. You know it?"   
  


"My dad. Charlie Swan? He was, he was an officer there." And she looks miserable, while Aro is just DELIGHTED as the coincidence, isn't destiny funny. And Carlisle assures her that, while Charlie hasn't taken the news of her disappearance overseas well, he's not in any danger of hurting himself. And Bella just relaxes and apologizes for ripping his coat, she was just. She was so worried. But now she knows she can't go back, since her dad is there, but she can wait, what? Two or three more years, and THEN go with them to Alaska to live with their family(? cousins?) for the next round of school. 

Cue shenanigans of Bella dealing with the Volturi and keeping up with the Cullens. Also introducing the Volturi to technology and not realizing that people are flirting with her. 


End file.
